


Sealife

by alexisriversong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bonding, M/M, Merlock, Pirate Sherlock, Piratelock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Che cosa sei John?" l'altro per tutta risposta alzò le gambe e... no, non erano gambe, era una pinna, una lunga pinna verde con riflessi azzurri ed argentati, era bellissimo. Cercò il termine adatto a descriverlo "Sei una sirena?"</p><p>"Tritone" corresse l'altro "Sono un maschio io!" disse mostrando il petto nudo e muscoloso, decisamente maschile. Credo che in quel momento arrossii, le mie guance erano decisamente più calde del normale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealife

L'acqua, buia, fredda, oscura, forte, mi trascinava in fondo, nell'oceano, annebbiandomi la vista, senza lasciarmi respirare, i miei abiti mi appesantivano ma non riuscivo a tornare in superficie, la mia spada al mio fianco non era altro che un peso in più, le forze mi abbandonavano. Avevo bisogno d'aria, dovevo respirare, non ci riuscivo, i miei polmoni gridavano la loro disperazione, aprii la bocca per gridare ma non feci altro che sentire il sapore salato del mare.   


L'oceano era stata la mia casa per anni e ora, ora mi stava portando via tutto, mi portava via la vita stessa. Chiusi gli occhi, gia gonfi e dolenti per colpa dell'acqua salata. Mi lasciai andare all'oscurità, alla morte. Io Sherlock Holmes, pirata gentiluomo, ero stato sconfitto dalla mia fonte di sostentamento, l'oceano stesso.

 

Sembrava quasi ironico che mi togliesse la vita dopo avermela data 24 anni prima.   


Avevo perso ormai ogni speranza quando vidi una luce dietro le palpebre chiuse, la mia coscienza si stava dileguando ero sicuro di essere morto, che quella luce fosse l'aldilà, ma sentii due braccia forti sotto le mie, mi trascinarono in superficie, su una spiaggia. Sentii un peso sui miei polmoni che tornarono a respirare a fatica, tossii e tossii fino a che non sentii le mie vie respiratorie tornare a funzionare con regolarità. A quel punto ero ben oltre il domandarmi chi fosse il mio salvatore, i polmoni bruciavano, la gola era in fiamme, le palpebre troppo pesanti per aprire gli occhi. Mi lasciai cullare dal suono del mare sugli scogli e mi addormentai.   


Quando ripresi conoscenza inizia ad analizzare i suoni attorno a me, ero disteso sulla sabbia, qualcuno mi aveva salvato dal mare, ero un pirata senza più una nave, la mia ciurma si era ammutinata contro di me, qualcuno era vicino a me, sentivo il suo respiro sulla mia guancia. Aprii gli occhi e sbattei le palpebre per abituarmi alla luce del sole, mi parve di scorgere due occhi blu prima di sentire chiunque mi avesse salvato tuffarsi nell'acqua dell'oceano.   


Mi sedetti lentamente e mi guardai intorno. Vidi degli scogli accanto a me che mi proteggevano dal vento, i miei vestiti erano stati rimossi dal mio corpo e messi ad asciugare, avevo solo i pantaloni addosso. Notai che la mia spada era lontana da me ma non sentii timore. Chiunque fosse il mio salvatore di certo non era un pericolo. Non vedevo nessuno intorno a me, cercai nell'acqua, nulla, ricontrollai e lo vidi. Vicino ad uno scoglio, si nascondeva una testa biondo sabbia e quegli occhi azzurri che avevo intravisto prima, mi guardavano con curiosità.   


"Chi sei?" chiesi con voce strozzata, la gola era ancora dolorante per via dell'acqua di mare che vi era passata il giorno prima. L'uomo sembrava ancora più curioso ma non si spostò da dietro lo scoglio.   


"John" fu la sua risposta "Stai bene?"   


Io annuii piano. "Perchè ti nascondi?"  


"Non voglio spaventarti Sherlock Holmes"   


"Come fai a sapere chi sono?"   


"Ti ho osservato. Sei un umano molto interessante, mi è sempre piaciuta l'idea di essere come te, nella tua nave... Quando ti ho visto in acqua, senza nuotare, mi sono spaventato, non ti avevo neanche mai parlato, non potevi morire"   


Ero molto sorpreso dal suo discorso, tuttavia non lo diedi a vedere, mi domandavo di che specie potesse essere quell'essere, era ovvio che non fosse un umano, dal suo accento e dal suo modo di riferirsi a lui come un umano.   


"Che cosa sei John?" l'altro per tutta risposta alzò le gambe e... no, non erano gambe, era una pinna, una lunga pinna verde con riflessi azzurri ed argentati, era bellissimo. Cercò il termine adatto a descriverlo "Sei una sirena?"  


"Tritone" corresse l'altro "Sono un maschio io!" disse mostrando il petto nudo e muscoloso, decisamente maschile. Credo che in quel momento arrossii, le mie guance erano decisamente più calde del normale.

Non sapevo perchè mi sentivo a disagio nel vedere che l'altro ovviamente non aveva familiarità con i vestiti eppure mi aveva spogliato e si era preso cura di me. Guardai verso i miei vestiti stesi e li indicai con il mento.  


"Grazie... di tutto" non ero solito ringraziare nessuno ma lo ritenni necessario in quel momento. John mi sorrise e mi fece l'occhiolino. Ciò mi causò di arrossire ancora di piu e sentire un caldo improvviso. In tutta la mia vita non avevo sentito niente del genere per nessuno e quel tritone dopo pochissimo era riuscito a trovare un posto nel mio cuore di pirata. "John? Che succederebbe se tu uscissi dall'acqua? Voglio dire... prima eri qui vicino..."   


Ci pensò un attimo. "Diventerei come te, più o meno, mi restano i piedi un po' buffi"   


In quel momento ero proprio curioso. "Posso vedere?" non avevo ragionato che cosa quel diventare come me volesse dire fino a che non mi ritrovai di fronte a me un tritone tutto bagnato. Mano a mano che il sole colpiva e riscaldava la sua pelle, asciugandolo dall'acqua, il verde della coda spariva lasciando posto a delle gambe leggermente verdastre, con gli stessi riflessi azzurri e argentati della coda. I suoi piedi erano leggermente diversi dai miei, più piccoli, più sottili e decisamente palmati, la sottile membrana che separava ogni dito era semitrasparente ma chiaramente visimile. Lui mosse le dita per mostrarmi meglio la differenza, fu un altro dettaglio che attrasse la mia attenzione tuttavia. John era totalmente nudo e non pareva curarsene. Mi dissi di non fissarlo troppo ma era così bello. Volevo toccarlo, sentire se era poi così diverso da me.   


"John per quale motivo diventi piu o meno umano fuori dall'acqua?"   


"Noi tritoni e sirene dobbiamo trovare un compagno per la vita per essere felici quindi noi usciamo dall'acqua per trovare un umano o umana che sia disposto a stare con noi per sempre"  


Deglutii. "Pensi che sia io?"   


Finalmente anche John arrossì. "Non lo so... l'idea è di accoppiarci con delle donne per tramandare la nostra specie”

  
Guardai la sabbia e vi passai una mano sopra, ero deluso, speravo veramente che John potesse volermi come partner, ma io ero un uomo, un alfa, non potevo di certo andare bene... Chissà se anche i tritoni e le sirene avevano subgeneri come gli umani.

  
Cercai di odorare l'aria per capirlo ma non sentii nulla, forse era colpa dell'acqua marina ancora nel mio naso... Ero così perso nei miei pensieri che per poco non sentii cosa John mi diceva.

  
"... ma... in pochi casi speciali anche un uomo di un determinato tipo potrebbe andare bene..."

  
Ecco li, di sicuro John stava per dire che gli serviva un omega, non di certo un alfa come me.

  
"...se uno di noi si accoppia con un umano particolare" continuò il tritone imperterrito, incurante delle mie preoccupazioni "allora possono nascere dei tritoni o delle sirene speciali, con caratteristiche molto più umane che marine. Io per esempio adoro stare fuori dall'acqua, correre sotto il sole, sentire la sabbia sotto i piedi... è stupendo..." avevo sempre amato le spiagge ma anche il mare, era sempre stato casa mia da quando avevo lasciato quell'odiosa casa ed il mio odioso fratello.

  
"Sherlock?" mi resi conto di essermi perso di nuovo nei miei pensieri quando John mi richiamò all'ordine.   


"Si?" chiesi come un idiota.   


Lo vidi sorridere e notai che i suoi denti erano leggermente appuntiti, come quelli di uno squalo ma molto più corti, mi chiesi come sarebbe stato passarci sopra la lingua.   


"Stavo dicendo che in determinati periodi del mese posso restare incinto" disse con nonchalance.   


Spalancai gli occhi. Possibile che fossero anche sessualmente compatibili?  


"S...Sei un...un omega?" Mi guardò con curiosità.   


"Si perchè? Non mi dire che lo sei anche tu perchè ci resterei molto male, ci speravo che tu fossi quello giusto"  


"Losono!" dissi più in fretta possibile. Non avevo mai avuto il desiderio di legarmi a qualcuno come in quel momento. "Lo sono" ripetei con più calma.   


John sorrise di nuovo, mi piaceva il suo sorriso, dovevo farlo sorridere più spesso. Lo vidi alzarsi e venire verso di me, si fermò esattamente davanti a me. Io ero ancora sdraiato nella sabbia, mi appoggiai sui gomiti per alzarmi un po' e guardarlo meglio. Lui si sedette a cavalcioni delle mie gambe e riuscii ad osservarlo meglio, da vicino era ancora più bello, misi tutto il peso su un gomito e alzai l'altro per carezzargli il volto.

"Sei bellissimo"   


"Anche tu lo sei. L'ho capito dal primo momento che ti ho visto che saresti stato il mio umano"  


"Io sono un pirata, non sono una brava persona"   


"Ti ho visto Sherlock, tu non rapini mai le navi povere, aiuti chi ne ha bisogno, sei cortese con tutti, sei tutto tranne che una cattiva persona"  


Lo guardai con gli occhi aperti e mi intristii un po'. "Sono un pirata senza una nave e senza una ciurma"   


Ancora non capivo come avevo potuto sbagliarmi su Jim Moriarty e Sebastian Moran, di solito ero bravo a leggere le persone. Non avrei mai creduto che si sarebbero ammutinati, ma lo avevano fatto, e Anderson e Donovan li avevano seguiti. Sperai che Greg e Molly stessero bene, non volevo che mio fratello si arrabbiasse perchè avevo perso di vista il suo ragazzo.   


Tornai a concentrarmi su John. "Staranno bene.. I tuoi amici intendo" sussurrò lui. Lo guardai stupito, io non...   


"Io non ho amici John"  


"Se ne sei convinto..."  


Rimanemmo in silenzio per un po'. Lo strinsi a me. "Posso baciarti?" non avevo la minima idea di come fare ma decisi che dovevo provare. Quando John annuì mi mossi verso di lui e catturai le sue labbra con le mie.

 

Lui prese immediatamente il controllo del bacio e mi fece aprire le labbra. Potevo sentire la sua pelle ancora leggermente umida contro il mio petto nudo e presto sentii come l'evidenza del nostro piacere si sfiorava, separata solo dalla stoffa dei miei pantaloni. Desideravo togliermeli, sentire tutta la sua pelle a contatto con la mia, toccarlo, esplorarlo, penetrarlo, morderlo e annodarlo a me.   


Era tutto nuovo per me, lo lasciai guidare, mi concentrai su di lui, sulle sensazioni che mi creava. Sentii del liquido bagnarmi i pantaloni, veniva da John, da dentro di lui. Lo guardai sorpreso, quella era solo una cosa che doveva accadere se in calore. "Te l'ho detto che sono un po' diverso no? Molto più comodo così" mi sussurrò all'orecchio.   


Ciò che la sua frase voleva dire era ovvio, deglutii e tornai a baciarlo con più passione, lingue e denti che si scontravano tra loro. Passai la lingua sui suoi denti e notai che erano meno affilati del previsto, quanto bastava per lasciare un segno quando si mordeva.  


"John? Ti prego..." supplicai. Io non supplicavo mai, ero un pirata! ma John era diverso... era l'eccezione a tutto.   


Il tritone mi levò i pantaloni e riprese il suo posto sulle mie gambe. Le braccia mi facevano male così mi ridistesi sotto di lui e lo guardai dal basso. Non sapevo che fare, sentivo il mio nodo che iniziava già a formarsi.   


John si leccò le labbra e si sedette sopra di me con un gemito di piacere senza neanche aver bisogno di prepararsi. Iniziò a muoversi su di me con lentezza, per poi prendere velocità. Io ero completamente incapace di parlare, riuscivo solo a dire il suo nome.   


Quando finalmente John riuscì ad infilarsi il mio nodo in profondità, venne con un gemito di piacere, spruzzando sperma sopra il mio petto senza nemmeno essersi mai toccato, si chinò su di me e morse il mio collo con quei suoi denti strani. Questo, unito alla sensazione del suo corpo caldo che si stringeva attorno a me ritmicamente, mi fece perdere la testa e lo seguii nel baratro di piacere, alzai la testa e lo morsi anche io, suggellando così il nostro Legame.  


Immediatamente sentii qualcosa cambiare in me, ero diverso, una parte della mia coscienza sentiva John come parte di me stesso. Chiusi gli occhi alla sensazione e lo strinsi a me, leccando piano la ferita. Eravamo Legati, eravamo sul serio insieme, ci eravamo appena conosciuti e già eravamo tutt'uno. Non mi creava neanche il minimo problema, decisi.   


Non so per quanto tempo rimanemmo abbracciati, anche dopo che il nodo ci lasciò liberi l'uno dall'altro, rimanemmo in quella posizione, forse ci addormentammo, forse no. Io ero felice di stare così.   


Quando iniziò a fare freddo ci separammo e io mi infilai i vestiti ormai asciutti, John si tuffò in acqua e io lo guardai riacquistare la sua forma di tritone.   


Attraverso il legame sentivo la sua felicità. "Sherlock!" mi gridò felice. "C'è la tua nave!" aggiunse indicando l'orizzonte. Guardai anche io e la vidi, la Vergine Nera, la mia nave, si stava avvicinando alla riva.   


"Nasconditi John" mormorai, lui annuì e si nascose dietro le rocce.   


Presi la spada, pronto a combattere. Ma quando buttarono l'ancora e scesero a riva vidi che Greg e Molly avevano legato Jim e Sebastian con delle scotte e che non lo avevano visto. Molly fu la prima a scorgerlo ed emise uno strano suono felice e gli si buttò al collo.   


"È questo il modo di comportarsi con il capitano?" chiesi scherzando. Lei si separò arrossendo. "Come avete fatto con questi due?" chiesi indicando i due ammutinati.   


Fu Greg a rispondere. "Il resto della ciurma ci ha aiutati, non è che questi due erano molto amati, sono felice di vedere che state bene. Mycroft non mi avrebbe mai perdonato altrimenti..." sorrisi, sapevo che non era l'unico motivo.   


"Grazie..."  


"Come avete fatto a salvarvi se posso chiedere?"  


"Mi ha salvato lui, il mio compagno..." dissi torcendo il collo perchè vedessero il morso sul mio collo e per guardare nella direzione in cui c'era John. Gli feci cenno di avvicinarsi e lui lo fece.   


"Questo è John, il mio compagno, chi gli fa del male è un uomo morto" dissi minacciosamente. John sorrise loro dall'acqua e li salutò con la coda. Gli altri due lo guardarono con la bocca aperta.   


Lasciammo gli ammutinati sull'isola e tornammo sulla nave. John ci seguì a bordo dove gli diedi dei vestiti in modo che potesse camminare con me e starmi vicino.   


Tutti facevano una domanda dietro l'altra e io capii che la mia vita sarebbe stata diversa da quel momento in poi. La mia ciurma e la mia nave erano sempre stati la mia vita, ora però, capii che erano più di questo, erano la mia famiglia e John, John ne era il centro vitale.


End file.
